


Reflections

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Het, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: alright…I never EVER thought I would EVER write a 1xR, buut…..alright alright, I’m a nice person. This is by request (ok, lots of begging and whining on her part) by my friend MA. This is based on a doujinshicalled ‘How Fair this Place’ from the ‘Since’ series. I only read the description, so the translation and such is totally on my perception. Warning to those who are fanatics: if you feel the need to flame me for the pairing, then know this. My respect and need to listen to you is already at rock bottom. I had already made it quite obvious that I personally am cool with any pairings. If you have a problem with this fic, then don’t read it. But I suggest strongly holding your nasty tongue if you do read it and feel the need to tell me where to shove it. It’s your own damn fault. NOW, if you would like to read this fic and enjoy….please go on! Thankies! ^_^





	

Title: Reflections.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: I don’t own them or such….no sue!

Warnings: AU, OOC, sap, fluff, lemon, het.

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: 1xR

Note: alright…I never EVER thought I would EVER write a 1xR, buut…..alright alright, I’m a nice person. This is by request (ok, lots of begging and whining on her part) by my friend MA. This is based on a doujinshicalled ‘How Fair this Place’ from the ‘Since’ series. I only read the description, so the translation and such is totally on my perception. Warning to those who are fanatics: if you feel the need to flame me for the pairing, then know this. My respect and need to listen to you is already at rock bottom. I had already made it quite obvious that I personally am cool with any pairings. If you have a problem with this fic, then don’t read it. But I suggest strongly holding your nasty tongue if you do read it and feel the need to tell me where to shove it. It’s your own damn fault. NOW, if you would like to read this fic and enjoy….please go on! Thankies! ^_^

Feedback: well, much appreciated, but remember my other warning…

 

‘thoughts’

 

Relena sighed softly as she looked at her schedule. ‘I really don’t want to be here,’ she thought to herself as she signed another paper granting some colonies more provisions towards building another system controller. She put the paper on her pile of signed papers and sighed again. She glanced at the clock and frowned. ‘God, four more hours….why do I have to work today?!’ she thought in frustration.

 

A knock at her door brought her back to reality and she looked up. “Yes?” she asked softly. She brushed her hair out of her face and smiled as her aide came in. He brought over another folder and she sighed. He smiled in sympathy at her and left the office. Relena stared at the new pile and sighed again. Frowning, she looked at her schedule and grumbled, “Forget this…I’m out of here.” She grabbed her scheduler and, thanking her luck that she had bugged her boyfriend to teach her some hacking techniques, hacked in and changed her schedule. Grinning mischievously, she grabbed her coat and left the office, waving farewell to her aides as they gaped at her retreating back. She could hear them scramble to check her schedule and she giggled as she went out the doors, heading for the Preventer headquarters down the street…and Heero.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero sighed and looked at the report he was supposed to be typing up. But for some odd reason he couldn’t concentrate worth a damn this day. ‘Maybe it’s the weather,’ he thought to himself in exasperation, flinging another look out at the sunny day that was taunting all of them.

 

“Hey Relena! What brings your sunshine to this boring office?!” Duo’s cheerful voice called out and Heero’s head shot up, a small smile of delight gracing his face.

 

 

Relena smiled from where she was in the doorway and returned the hug that the enthusiastic braided man gave her in greeting. She looked over to where Heero was sitting, staring at her in silent admiration. Duo snickered softly and walked over to Heero’s desk with Relena. Waving a hand in front of Heero’s face, Duo smirked and said, “Hellooo! Earth to Heero!” Relena giggled and Heero glared mockingly at Duo. Duo smirked back and turned away, going over to Trowa’s desk, grinning.

 

Heero looked up at Relena and smiled. “Relena. What are you doing here? Don’t you have to work?” he asked softly and she grinned mischievously.

 

“Nah…I thought I’d take the day off and wondered if you wanted to join me?” she replied with a grin and both eyebrows on the Japanese Preventer’s face went up.

 

His eyes narrowed slightly and he said, “Um…ok…how did you get out of…you didn’t.” She grinned and his eyes widened, but then a very evil grin crossed his face. Closing down his computer in record time, he grabbed his coat and shouted at Quatre, “Tell Une I’m off the rest of the day!” Then, grabbing Relena’s hand and lacing their fingers together, he walked out of the office with a snickering Relena and several shocked gazes following them out.

 

Wufei looked at Quatre and smirked. “Who’d have thought that an onna would settle down that man?”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Relena sighed happily as they walked in the park. ‘No meetings…no reports…god I love this day!’ she thought to herself in serene joy as she looked over at Heero’s profile. His face was relaxed and softness filled it with gentleness. He looked over at her and smiled gently, a smile that was only hers and she smiled back, then looked ahead. They went over to a hill and set out the picnic they had picked up at their favorite café, then sat down and ate, chatting quietly about anything and everything. Relena smiled to herself as Heero poured her another glass of juice. She sipped it slowly, just gazing at him over the lip of her glass. He smiled at her, then laid out next to her and looked up at the clouds in the sky.

 

Smiling down at him, she placed her glass to the side and laid down next to him, snuggling close to him as he placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer with a soft smile. She sighed again as she looked up at the clouds. Her relationship with Heero wasn’t anything she had ever expected. At first, he was afraid that she would try to change him, but she had proven to be the opposite. They worked around each other, learning each other’s quirks and needs. She smiled softly as she found herself remembering one time when they had tried picking out clothes for Sally and Zechs’ baby. Heero had tried to let her choose, but she had wanted his input. He had turned out to have very good taste and they had even found some decorations that, someday, they might want to use for their family. She blushed slightly, remembering another time when a discussion on said family turned into a wondrous night.

 

A soft squeeze on her shoulder caused Relena to bring her gaze up to Heero’s smiling cobalt eyes. She smiled up at him and he brought his lips down to hers in a gentle kiss. The kiss slowly turned to a more passionate kiss as Relena shifted closer to Heero and opened her mouth to him, inviting him in with a soft moan. Heero gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, twining with hers in a slow erotic dance as he wrapped his other arm around her body, pulling her up and closer to him. Her hands rested on Heero’s strong chest, softly caressing the muscles there. A very soft moan left Heero’s throat and he pulled back, looking at her with slightly clouded eyes. Relena smiled down at him with a gentle request in her eyes as she let her hand roam lower, questing. Heero’s eyes closed and a soft gasp left his lips as she found evidence of his need pressing against her hand. She laughed softly and grabbed his lips again, this time the battle being much more passionate the second time around.

 

He moaned again as her lips traveled down his neck, kissing lightly as she sucked. In the months they had been together, Heero had been gentle and loving, but had also instructed in slow, yet enlightening ways, how to please him. And every time they got passionate…she used that to her advantage. She nibbled lightly at his collarbone, rewarded with another soft moan as his hands began to travel down her back and squeezed her ass gently, pulling her closer. She gasped softly and pushed against him, grinding down and earning a groan from her lover. She grinned impishly at him and started to unbutton his shirt, licking at the exposed skin.

 

“Relena…” he whispered softly and she smirked and continued her slow torture. But, her progress was stopped as he pulled her up to him, grabbing her lips again. She moaned slightly and melted against him and he smirked. “We have to stop. We’re in public,” he murmured softly and she pouted. He smirked at her, trying to control his breathing. ‘She’s way too good at this,’ he thought to himself as he caressed her pouting lip. “If we were caught in public, the press would have a field day with it. Besides…I don’t want anyone else to see your beauty but me,” he explained softly and she smiled, blushing. He chuckled and kissed her deeply, then murmured against her lips, “Come back to my apartment and we can continue this…discussion.” She shivered and smiled down at him, then got up and pulled him up impatiently. He laughed, then sighed as she pressed herself to him, grabbing his lips in a very wanton display of lust. He groaned as she slipped her hands into his pants and stroked him. With a gasp, he stopped her hands and glared warningly at her, but received an unrepentant grin. ‘Yeup…definitely taught her too well,’ he thought in exasperation, then picked up the blanket and the basket.

 

They walked in an almost hurried fashion back to his apartment. Heero groaned as Relena slipped up behind him and started to unbutton his shirt as he fumbled to get the key into the lock. She giggled softly as she played lightly with Heero’s nipples and he finally unlocked the door. Opening it swiftly, he grabbed Relena and took her giggling back into his bedroom, slamming the front door behind him after walking in. She sucked lightly at his neck as he carried her and he stifled a growl as he put her onto the bed. She giggled again and laid back against the pillows, hair spread around her, as she looked up at him. He leered down at her as he shifted over her, covering her body with his own as their lips met again in a passionate battle.

 

Their clothes fell to the ground as they fired each other’s flames. Relena gasped and groaned softly as Heero let his lips and tongue tantalize her, sending her spiraling into passion. But she wanted more. She got him back up to her lips, then flipped him over onto his back. He blinked in surprise up at her, then groaned as she positioned herself so that her entrance was near his lips as she gently grabbed his erection. He cried out softly and arched under her as her mouth found the tip of his erection, sucking on it and slowly taking him into her mouth. She moaned softly around her mouthful as he began to please her as well. She groaned loudly as he pushed a finger into her, plunging his tongue in as well.

 

Gasping softly, Relena looked back at him and groaned as she watched him, her hand unconsciously stroking him as she rocked back towards him. Finally, she couldn’t take anymore and pulled away from him, straddling him. Bending down and locking lips with him again, Relena rubbed herself along his length, causing sparks to fly behind their eyelids and gasps to escape their mouths. Heero rolled them over and braced himself above her, sliding between her legs and then swiftly into her. She cried out in pleasure as she was filled, then wrapped her leg around his hips, pulling him in deeper. He growled softly and began to thrust into her, pushing harder and faster at her breathless requests. She arched against him, meeting him in time to his thrusts, crying out as he hit something deep within her with each rocking thrust.

 

He bent his head in, grabbing her lips in a passion-searing kiss as he thrust harder into her. She cried out loudly and arched her body, coming hard around him as he thrust once, then released his seed into her. They shuddered in agonizing pleasure, then collapsed together, falling asleep swiftly, sated.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Relena woke up slowly; stretching in sated laziness and glanced slowly around the room, searching. She turned her head slowly and saw wondering cobalt eyes watching her. She smiled sleepily at Heero and he straightened a bit, smiling slightly back at her. She stretched again and his eyes wandered slowly down her body, then smirked as she pulled the sheet up slightly more.

 

Bringing his eyes back up to hers, Heero asked softly, “Would you like some breakfast? On me.” She smiled brightly and nodded. He smiled back, then got up and went out of the room, an indication that he was going to give her the privacy to change. Relena sighed as she got dressed, then went out into the living room, sitting in Heero’s lap as he looked up at her.

 

They went out to eat at their café and had a wonderful brunch, then decided to go to the grocery store to get some groceries for Heero’s apartment. As they walked to the store, Relena’s arm through Heero’s elbow, they watched as people walked around on the sunny day, laughing and shouting hellos to the people they knew. Relena smiled and looked up at Heero and knew that, even after all of the pain that everyone had been through, it had been worth it. Now, life was indeed peaceful and everyone could live as life should be lived as.

 

Peaceful and without fear.

 

OWARI

 


End file.
